


Темерский Санта

by WTF The Witcher 2021 (WTF_The_Witcher_2021)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Paperwork, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, papercraft, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Witcher_2021/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Witcher%202021
Summary: Форма работы: Пейперкрафт - бумажная открыткаТайный Санта — отличная затея! Если она не проходит в рядах Темерских партизан. Потому что в подарок можно получить носки не первой свежести, старый беличий хвост, ржаную настойку и шуточное послание от командира, приказывающего тебе весело отпраздновать Йуле.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Темерский Санта

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам командного чата :D

[ ](https://ibb.co/R6NZkFn)  
[ ](https://ibb.co/hgxf8bY)  
[](https://ibb.co/p3YLyQT)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/XjmxcBy)


End file.
